Lounge chairs, such as those found at beach resorts, swimming pools, and home patios, are often used simultaneously with towels. The towels are used for various reasons including, but not limited to, cushioning and comfort, as a barrier to hot plastic or metal heated by the sun, as a moisture absorber, or as a way of occupying a chair while away. These uses typically require the towel be placed over the chair in a draped fashion.
Towels, through body movement or natural occurrences, do not normally stay in their desired position. Breezes or body movements such as standing up, flipping from one side to another, sitting up, shifting weight, or leaning over to reach for another object are frequent, notorious causes of towel displacement. This displacement often requires the user to rearrange the towel back to its intended position. As reoccurrences become more frequent, the user may often become frustrated and annoyed.
Further, it is often the case where a person using a lounge chair or a public restroom has items with them that they would like to keep readily accessible, such as cell phones, but are not so equipped given the nature of their environment. Further, it is desirable to have a clip adapted to couple to a rigid member, such as a railing on a boat, and be further able to couple various items to the rail, again such as cell phones, fishing tackle, and the like.